Why?
by Felisha F McGill
Summary: A conversation between Laguna and Squall.


Disclaimer-I don't own final fantasy or the characters they belong Square Enix. Would you believe me if i said i owned Laguna and Squall? I thought not.

Summary-A conversation between Laguna and Squall.

Squalls been wanting an answer for a question he has been pondering on ever sense he found out Laguna was his father.

A/N- I thought of this when i woke up a couple days ago this will be left as a short story. Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!

_Maybe i should just ask him why already_**_._ **Squall thought as he waited for his father to come back from his office. It had been a year sense he found out Laguna was his father, and all he wondered was why. Why? Why? Why? Was all he could think about when he saw Laguna. It's not that he was mad that it was him, he was glad that he finally found out who his father was. But he was mad that he hadn't had a chance to grow up with a family at least his father and Ellone sense he found out Raine died giving birth to him.

Squall was cut off from thinking any farther when Laguna came through the door and came toward him on the couch where he was seated. "Hey Squall." Laguna said as he took his place on the couch. "Hey." Squall said in response. _I'm going to just ask him, get it over with finally_**_._ **Squall thought. Then Laguna said "So, what's up?

"I need to ask you something. I've been thinking about it ever sense I found out you are my father." Squall responded "Okay" Laguna said hesitantly

"Why?"

"Why what?" Laguna asked "Why didnt you ever come for me?" Squall said to him sounding truly hurt.

"I... I d-" Whatever other words Laguna was going to say were lost when Squall shouted at him "Shut up! I don't want to hear excuses I want answers I want to know why you didn't come get me, why you didn't search for me like you did Ellone! I want the truth! I'm your flesh and blood and you... you didn't even bother to look for me! Like you didn't give a fuck about me and now you want to play father, huh?! You want us to be closer I understand that I want that for us to, to be a family, father and son but right now I just need to know. I have to know, why you didn't do those things." When Squall finished he was standing. He didn't even realize he had and Laguna was staring at him eyes widened, mouth slightly agape and the silence nothing but silence.

"I'll give you the truth." Laguna said "But do you really think I knew you were born, cause I sure as hell didn't. I didn't know Raine was even pregnant, she never told me. Then Ellone went missing and I went to search for her I was gone for so long I didn't know you were born. I didn't know anything then when I found Ellone then I took her back to Winhill to go back to Raine like I promised her but when I went back I found out she had passed away. They never said anything about you being born. I never found out you were born until Ellone told me before you came to Esthar for the war. I-I didn't know Squall. I would've looked for you but I just wish I knew... I-I'm sorry Squall. If I knew you were born I would've looked for if not just as hard, harder, like I did Ellone-" the rest of Laguna words were cut off when Squall said "I didn't know you never knew about me."

"I know. I'm sorry I never told you that and had you thinking I would ever leave you like that. All those years you thought I was dead when I'm sitting here in Esthar completely clueless. I-I'm sorry. Laguna said voice cracking.

"There's nothing you could have done to have prevented what was going to happen. I thought when you told me you were my father that you had dropped me off at that orphanage because you didn't want me you didn't care. But I was wrong, I don't want you to think I hate you." Squall said voice cracking as well. "I don't think that at all."

"I would have never left you like that if I knew you'd have grown up with me but all those years I've missed I can't help but feel it's all my fault. Laguna said.

"It's not your fault there's nothing you could've done to prevent it from happening. Don't blame yourself for something you had no control of. I understand know." Squall replied.

"Squall?"Laguna asked "Yes." Squall responded

"I love you son." Laguna said getting up and pulling Squall into a hug.

"I love you too Dad." Squall said hugging him back.

End

Things turned out well. Well of course it would end , I couldn't make them hate each other. Well until next time like they say in Batman or something godspeed... I think.


End file.
